The City At Night
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The city of Ikebukuro is a crazy, noisy place, but for a certain couple of otaku, it's the only place to call home. Minor fluff :3 Enjoy!


**My first shot at a WalkErika fic (that's a cute couple name for them right?) :3 They REALLY need more love. They're just too freaking cute together! ****Please enjoy!**

**Oh and just a little warning, near the beginning it mentions manga and anime series associated with Durarara and the animation companies. So if you don't know the series or characters just bare with me. And then you should go read/watch them all so you understand :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any other of the series and characters mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

The City At Night

Crisp, chilly air blew lazily into the open windows of the van that was inconspicuously used by four of Ikebukuro's most beloved, invisible DOLLARS members.

Kadota, Togusa, Walker and Erika had just enjoyed a fine late-night-dinner and filled their stomachs with Simon's Russian Sushi.

Presently, Togusa and Kadota sat in front and discussed random news while the otaku pair sat in the back together, eagerly flipping through the pages of a new manga series they had picked up. Various volumes of series such as _Baccano!_, _Darker Than Black_, and _Spice&Wolf_ were stacked neatly on the floor by their feet. At the moment, Walker flipped through the newest _Yozakura Quartet_, holding it open so that Erika could read it over his arm from where she sat beside him.

"Wow!" Erika exclaimed, staring down intently at the black-and-white pages. "Hime's so cool! And she's a tsundere!"

"She is!" Walker agreed enthusiastically. "But still, the coolest are Isaac and Miria."

"True that." She concurred.

Talk like this continued for about fifteen more minutes until the two finally began to feel the exhausting effects of staying up until midnight on a Saturday. They closed their manga and threw their heads back on the seats with unanimous sighs.

"Hey!" Kadota's deep voice called from up front. "Don't fall asleep on me now. We're almost home."

"Ahh." Erika sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know if I'll make it."

"Stay strong, Karisawa-san!" Walker threw in.

"I-I don't know if I can, Yumasaki-kun! It's like some shojou drama!" she feigned that she was about to pass out.

"Cut it out, you two morons." Kadota grumbled.

"Aw, don't ruin our fun, Dotachin~" The girl sang tauntingly, sitting up to lean over his shoulder.

"Shut it." He growled. "It's late and I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, alright." She gave in, sitting back against her seat. "Hey, Togusa you awake? Make sure you don't crash us."

"Yeah, yeah." The driver slurred as though he were drunk.

"Seriously. I don't want to die yet."

"Right." The boy beside her pitched in. "There's still so many new releases coming out this month!"

"I know! It's so exciting!" She squealed.

"And there they go again." Kadota mumbled under his breath.

When the van finally pulled up to their destination, the building they called home, the two otaku were too worn out to move from their seats.

"Come on." Kadota tried to urge them. "Where's all that spunk you two had earlier."

"It died." Erika replied bluntly.

"It died until it was dead." Walker added.

"Fine." The older man sighed. "So I guess you're not going to make it to your rooms tonight again?"

"Nope." The two replied simultaneously.

"Alright then. Just be careful." He warned, as he always did when this situation came up.

"You know we will." The girl sounded as though she were already half asleep.

"See you tomorrow." Walker mumbled to Togusa and Kadota.

"Right." The latter replied before the two older men disappeared into the building.

Instantly, the girl and the boy were awake again.

"I just gotta finish this volume!" Erika chirped, flipping through a manga she had only half finished.

"And I need to know what happens to Chane!" Walker eagerly buried his nose in a volume of _Baccano!_.

Though they only intended to stay up a little longer, the two inseparable otaku wound up staying awake until nearly 3AM by simply chatting, laughing and discussing manga. At last, they finally began to feel the fatigue and put away their otaku supplies for the night.

"So we're staying in here tonight again?" The blonde boy asked his companion.

"Yeah I think so. I'm too beat to move now." She replied, exhaling heavily.

"Yosh!" the boy stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Then he leaned back against the seat and turned his head toward her expectantly. Erika smiled and removed her beret, a rare sight that not many outside their group ever got to see. She then leaned back as well, their shoulders brushing slightly.

"Night."

"Night."

They both sighed together and a moment of silence followed.

The sounds of the city soon enveloped them; the honking car horns, the motorcycles engines, the shouts of drunken fools and the screeching of tires. It's what they'd always grown up with, and they found great solace and comfort in it at night.

Another moment passed before a cold wind blew outside and Erika shivered. As quietly as possible, she shifted and untied her hair, letting her dark, chocolate-brown locks fall over her shoulders and nearly halfway down her back.

But Walker had heard even this slight movement and was instantly awake again.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little. It's not that bad. And I feel a lot warmer if I take my hair down." She reassured him.

"Aw come on. You _never _take your hair down." He said, as though he suspected if she had really done it. "Then let me see." He slid closer to her but she moved away, turning her back to him and gathering all her hair in front of her body.

"No. I'll look weird." She defended.

"Hm. Whatever shall I do?" He asked as though he were acting in a play. At the same time he reached up to the light on the roof of the van and switched it on, dismembering the darkness as quick as a whip.

"Gah!" Erika squeezed her eyes shut against the brightness, still facing away from him.

"Come on. Let me see." He urged with a smile.

The girl remained where she was for a moment longer.

Finally, she gradually sat up straight and let go of her hair before turning to face him. Her cheeks were tinted with a blush and she pouted, looking away from him.

Walker was speechless for a moment, his jaw agape before he smiled again.

"W-Well?" she asked nervously.

"Wow." Was all he could reply. He reached forward and gently ran his fingers through a strand of her silky tresses. She flinched a little at his touch but eventually relaxed as he did it over and over again.

"Okay. Now I feel like a cat." She murmured after a moment.

"Sorry." He apologized, pulling his hand away. Erika was surprised to find herself a little disappointed when he did so. "I like it." He told her. "A lot."

"R…Really?" she looked up at him, unsure. "I think it looks weird."

"And _I_ think," He put in. "it looks beautiful."

A moment passed.

"T…Thank you…" she murmured.

"And I bet it does keep you warmer." He admitted. "It _is_ getting kind of cold now that I think about it." He then reached back behind the seat and pulled out a neatly folded blanket that the two of them often used on nights like these. He unfurled it and then switched the light back off. "Come here." He said; she could still hear the smile in his words.

Erika moved closer to her best friend and he draped the blanket around her shoulders before pulling some of it over his own. They both leaned back against the seat, yet pressed close against one another to keep warm and share the cover.

But before they could settle in any more than that, the two heard a familiar vibrating sound. Walker groaned a bit and reached for his cell phone and Erika watched him tiredly.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse now.

"It's Kadota."

"What'd he say?"

"He said 'Keep out of trouble.'"

"Ah. So he knew we were still awake, huh?" she snickered. "Well tell him it's past his bedtime and to can it for another 5 hours."

"Roger that." He composed the requested reply before turning off his phone altogether. "Let's try this _one more time_." He chuckled.

"Mm." she agreed lethargically, her chestnut eyes already closed.

Leaning back again, they let out unanimous sighs, their shoulders moving together.

The darkness overtook them both, but still, the girl could not manage to shake off the chill she felt. Walker felt her tremble beside him and reached his arm around her shoulders. She gasped lightly at the action, her eyes flying back open as he wrapped the loose ends of the blanket around the both of them.

Erika hesitated a moment before resting her head on his shoulder wearily and he then rested his head against hers. Walker felt her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed and he gently stroked her smooth hair, so soothingly that she nearly fell asleep automatically.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied.

The screeching tires and motorcycle engines continued as they always did, and at one point there was a loud shout of a familiar name followed by a loud crash.

Somewhere along those lines, Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa fell asleep side-by-side, with smiles on their faces.

They got to see the sides of each other that no one else ever got to see.

He got to see her slightly defenseless side and he got to see her with her hair down; one of the rarest sights in all of Ikebukuro and even Japan; perhaps even rarer than a headless fairy patrolling the streets.

She got to see his slightly grumpy side as well as his caring side that made her heart flutter.

And they got to sleep beside each other; something no one else ever had done or would do.

Each of them truly loved The City At Night.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Sorry if there was some OOC-ness too ^^; And like I said, if you don't know some of the series mentioned, go try 'em out! :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
